


Your Soul Is Haunting Me

by fianllyclean



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fianllyclean/pseuds/fianllyclean
Summary: When Sam is in the cage, Dean is lost without him.





	Your Soul Is Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you_

_Won't be waiting on the other side_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But there's no you_

_Except in my dreams tonight_

 

Dean felt hopeless. Miserable. Trapped. Probably the same things his brother was feeling in the cage with Lucifer and Michael.

The only reason he was with Lisa was because he'd promised Sam. He promised that he would try to live a normal life.

Dean hated it. Absolutely hated it. He did like Lisa and Ben, but he didn't feel right with them.

He felt right when he was with Sam. He felt right when he was in the Impala with his baby brother by his side. He felt right when they were in motel rooms sitting in silence.

Dean wanted to leave so badly. But he couldn't. He couldn't break Sam's wish. If he did it would kill him.

Every night he had dreams about Sam. Some were happy, others were nightmares. But Sam was in them.

Every day Dean thought about his younger brother. He missed Sam's lips, his eyes, his body, his voice, everything.

Dean tried to focus on Lisa when they had sex, but she wasn't appealing to him. She was pretty and did have a nice body, but she wasn't Sam. No one was.

Dean wanted to bring Sam back. Hell, before he went to bed he'd even pray to God to bring his brother back, but nothing he could do would bring Sam back.

Then one day Sam was back. His Sammy was back. His smart ass little bitch of a brother was back.

"I missed you, bitch."

"I missed you too, jerk."


End file.
